Killua's Dilemma
by Momma Michelle
Summary: It seems that Nanika's affections for Killua have grown? A post-canon mishap. Two-Shot. (alternate endings available)
1. Chapter 1

It happened on a Monday. The silver-haired boy was dressing after his morning shower when he felt a strange cold sensation. It was incredibly subtle, less than when a cloud passes in front of the sun, but Killua sensed it nonetheless. He turned to meet Nankia's empty eyes. The creature was sitting up in his sister's bed and was silently gazing at him. The boy turned back to his previous activity and pretended not to be disturbed. It was highly unusual for Nanika to wake before Alluka and he wasn't exactly sure how long "she" had been sitting like that. There was something about it that seemed…off. Even though Nanika's expressions were typically difficult to distinguish, Killua had a different feeling about this morning's.

"Killua?"

"Yes?" He turned to find Nanika standing inches away from him. He fought the urge to step backwards, and mentally questioned how alarming Nanika's soundless movement was. This wasn't normal at all.

Alluka's pale soft hand lifted to touch her brother's bare chest. "Tell me I'm a good girl. Killua."

The ex-assassin's heart beat a little faster than he would have liked. The hand on his chest was his sister's, was it not? Then why did it feel so…

"You're a good girl Nanika." He smiled as warmly as he could in such close proximity to the thing touching him.

"Killua?"

"Yes?"

"Pat me. Killua." Nanika placed both hands on the boy's naked chest and nuzzled its head underneath his chin.

The pale boy's heart thumped a bit harder and he stroked the long black hair. _'Just calm down, it's nothing.'_ He told himself.

Nanika sighed. "I like Killua."

Killua smiled and continued to pat his sister's head. "I'll always protect you Nanika."

Alluka's head lifted to look up at the silver-haired boy. He tensed slightly. Something in the atmosphere was telling him…danger? Instinctively he stopped running his hand through his sisters hair and held her close as he quickly scanned the room's window and door for possible threats.

"Killua?"

"Yes Nankia?" He glanced down to see it smiling up at him. Was it his imagination or…"

"I love Killua."

The boy's breath hitched a little. _'Just relax. It's nothing._' He mentally chanted. He stroked her hair again.

"Does Killua love Nanika?"

His sister's body had been pressed against him long enough. Killua started to moved away as nonchalantly as possible. "Yes. You are a good g-"

Nanika's expression changed briefly as it felt him shift away. Alluka's hands moved a little on the boy's chest, her light fingertips grazing over him in such a way to send an involuntary shiver down his spine. The girl's body pushed against him and he stumbled back into the dresser.

"W-what are you doing Nanika?" Killua was losing his composure fast. This was all too strange. It wasn't right. Had Nanika received an order? Was it acting on its own? He felt slightly threatened and confused.

"Does Killua love Nanika?" Its voice was low and its expression unreadable.

The boy wanted this to end. Quickly. "Yes. I love you Nanika. You know that. I -I care about you very much." He moved his hand off Alluka's head and tried to lean back against the dresser as casually as possible; smiling warmly at the thing. "Now, how about you get some rest?"

"Kiss me. Killua."

The silver-haired boy's smiled wavered. _'It's nothing.' _He insisted inwardly. He gave her forehead a friendly kiss and said playfully, "Now let me finish getting dressed."

Nanika didn't move. A moment passed. Killua blinked down at the thing unsure what to do. He wanted it off of him and gone. He was definitely uncomfortable now, but he worried about offending Nanika. How could he get out of this situation without rejecting the creature outright?

"Kiss me in a loving way." Nanika stood on tip toes to bring Alluka's lips closer to his.

"Na –Nanika! I…" Killua's heart was pounding now. _'This is wrong!' _his mind screamed. Why was this happening? What was he supposed to do?

"Killua?" its face was too close. Its hands still touched him. His sister's hands. His sister's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm taking suggestions. What do you want to happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Thanks for the feedback. I've decided to write three different endings. I can do whatever I want, so I did. However two of them are so dark that I'm not posting them here…they will be available upon request. I appreciate the reviews and thank you for following. WARNING: This chapter is quite dark and contains character death.**

As Nanika closed in him, Killua's flight instincts kicked in and he bolted. His incredible speed was not enough however, as he opened the door to find Nanika standing in his path looking at him curiously.

"Killua? Where are you going?"

The boy's heart was in his throat as he backed away slowly in fear. He couldn't escape. Had he angered Nanika?

The distressed creature approached him. "Is Killua afraid of Nanika?" Alluka's lips trembled.

The silver-haired boy softened a little. "Nanika. I- cannot do what you ask..." He rubbed his sister's shoulders and looked into the confused face with all the sorrow he could muster. His adrenaline was still rushing in as he anticipated a possible attack of some kind. Would he be able to defend himself without injuring Alluka? Was he even capable of protecting himself from the creature?

"Why? Killua loves Nanika."

"Please. Don't ask me to…" He loathed the awkwardness of his situation, and found it difficult to address.

"Why, Killua? I want Killua. I want Killua to love Nanika." The thing clung to him and he leaned back, desperate to avoid their bodies touching again.

"No. Nanika!" His sister's arms reached up around his neck and pulled him closer. He could break away but he was determined to make his rejection as gentle as possible by talking his way out of the thing's embrace. "Don't. I don't want to! Please stop."

Alluka's lips were very close to his and her hand was in his silvery hair. It stopped and looked into his blue eyes. "Why?"

"I do not love you…in that way." He whispered. 'Please get off me!' he begged mentally.

"Killua doesn't love Nanika?" Its grip loosened.

"Not in a romantic way." He spoke softly. It pained him to say these embarrassing things. "I love Nanika very much, just-"

He was quickly released and the thing looked down at the floor. It stood there quietly, still very close to Killua, and he nervously wished he could make everything better somehow.

"Nanika?"

"Lie." Its face was hidden and the voice was cold.

The ex-assassin felt perspiration gathering on his brow. He cautiously took his sister's hand. "Nanika? Please underst-"

"Killua lies." Nanika looked up at him, angry.

He gasped but managed to stand his ground. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze. "No, I-... Nanika…"

A great darkness overwhelmed the room and he trembled. Truly afraid, Killua made one last effort to salvage the creature's feelings. "I love you! I love you! You know I do! I just….I do not wish to touch Alluka…her….I" He held Nanika's arms. Its glare weakened slightly. "I cannot touch her like that. It's wrong."

A long moment passed while the blushing boy waited for a response.

"Killua cannot love Nanika." The thing said blankly. "Killua cannot love Nanika."

"I…I am sorry, Nanika."

"Nanika will go now."

"No! Wait. Wait, Nanika…don't." He honestly wondered if it was as simple as that. Could the creature just go away? If so, then why not? Killua felt a pang of guilt for thinking these things, but this morning had been too strange and awful.

"Nanika will go away forever!" the thing screamed and tore itself from Alluka's body.

"NOOOOOO!" Killua hollered. This wasn't happening.

A darkened mass gathered near the ceiling, and Killua called to it, "Nanika! Nanika! Come back! I'm sorry! Please!"

The black form hurled itself through the window and disappeared.

The silver-haired boy stood there trembling and looked down at his sister.

Alluka blinked and stirred. "Killua?" she said weakly.

He looked out the window again and tried to process everything that had happened within the past five minutes. It was too much. He was startled by his sister's shift in posture.

"Alluka? What's wrong?" he asked quickly as he felt her lean heavily on him.

For a second there was silence. It felt like a year to Killua. She wasn't responding. Slowly she raised her head again. Her color had changed drastically. Her eyes seemed cloudy and out of focus.

'No. No.' Killua's heart faltered. His jaw dropped open and his eyes watered.

"Killua?" Alluka's voice was alarmed. Afraid.

She began to cough and choke. Her hands clawed at her brother painfully as she fought for air. Blood trickled from her mouth and she shook violently from lack of oxygen.

"Alluka." Killua could only watch helplessly as he held onto her.

It was over quickly. His sister's eyes drifted and her limbs loosened. A moment ago she was alive and now she was in his arms dead. Dead.

'No.' He stood there completely dazed.

Nothing changed. Her face was so still. Blood from her mouth…her arms and legs..just hanging.

"Alluka," he said in a hollow voice. He was calling her. "Alluka." He spoke softly.

She wouldn't wake up. He needed her to wake up. The room was too big. Too cold. He was too alone. Alluka was there with him, wasn't she? Pretty, sweet Alluka.

'My…Alluka,' he thought brokenly.

He gathered her in his arms and cradled her. He smelled her hair. Tears fell. He wasn't sure if he was breathing. How inconvenient. To breathe. If only he could be free of that nuisance than he wouldn't feel this dreadful ache. This girl in his arms. His Alluka. His everything.

A scream wrenched itself out from deep inside him. Killua didn't even know it was he who was screaming. It sounded so terrible. Suddenly it was quiet again. Killua wasn't completely there anymore. Whether he stood or knelt or sat, he knew not. His arms were the only thing he could still feel. They were full of his girl. His only good and loving sister.

End.


End file.
